1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a bispecific chimeric protein including a designed ankyrin repeat protein (DARPin) and related methods and compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In living cells, various proteins interact with each other and participate in various disease-causing mechanisms. If at least two of such disease-causing proteins are simultaneously inhibited, there is a greater probability of treating and preventing disease compared to instances where a single protein is inhibited. For these reasons, various antibodies capable of inhibiting at least two proteins have been developed.
Although many bispecific antibodies have been developed, most of the bispecific antibodies cannot be commercialized as antibody medicaments, since their therapeutic effects are not clinically verified or various side effects fully observed. In addition, the developed bispecific antibodies have defects in stability and productivity, which is an obstacle in commercialization. The early developed bispecific antibodies having IgG form were difficult to isolate and purify, due to light chains and heavy chains being randomly combined during producing processes, leading to problems in large scale production. In addition, in the case of non-IgG bispecific antibodies, the stability as a medicine in respect of protein folding, pharmacokinetics, and the like has not been verified.
Therefore, there is a need for developing a bispecific chimeric protein having increased stability in living body and improved properties as a medicine.